<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Summer by Yleisnotonfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865359">Our Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire'>Yleisnotonfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jihoon focus, Light Angst, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, again idk what the tags for soft things are, it's just a tiny bit angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Soonyoung met every summer in Busan. <br/>Jihoon was really fond of Soonyoung until, one summer, he found out that fondness wasn't the only thing that kept him wanting to be next to Soonyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelmalheiros/gifts">zelmalheiros</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jihoon met Soonyoung on a hot day in July when they were just children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time for Soonyoung’s family to travel all the way from Seoul to there. They used to spend their holidays somewhere near Gangneung but, that year, his parents’ friends convinced them to make a change and told them the sea was especially beautiful and magical in Busan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Child Jihoon happened to be sitting on the shore, next to him there was a boy with chubby cheeks and smiley eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both were struggling in building their own sandcastle when they turned around to look at each other and realised they could work together to build one big castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say that the final result was a complete disaster but they were both laughing out loud at the way their sand towers were slowly sinking or when a sudden wave destroyed the castle’s gate. Maybe they were not good at building castles but they succeeded in building something else during that whole summer season, their friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Day after day, they found themselves growing fonder of the other and spending more time in each other’s company. They would have breakfast together, swim for hours in the sea, playing games at Jihoon’s house before dinner and sometimes they would even go for a walk with their parents to eat some ice-cream. They became so close that by the end of the holidays, Soonyoung got even introduced into Jihoon’s circle of friends. Even their parents ended up bonding as they watched their children playing the days away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the things Jihoon will never forget about that summer was how much he cried when came the moment for Soonyoung to go back to Seoul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stubbornly didn’t want to let his new friend go, afraid he will never come back to him again. His parents vainly tried to reassure their son, telling him they could call each other anytime they wanted. Jihoon only shook his head and kept clinging on Soonyoung, holding his arm tighter at every word that left his parents’ mouth. At some point, while ruffling his hair, Soonyoung told Jihoon he could believe his parents as he would’ve called anytime he got the time to do so. His smile was so warm and soothing that Jihoon eventually calmed down and loosened his grip, deciding to trust his friend’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From that day on, Jihoon basically lived glued to his house’s phone. He didn’t even hang out with his friends, afraid he would miss Soonyoung’s call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, almost a week had gone by and Soonyoung hadn’t called yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon felt so sad thinking that the guy he grew fond of in such a short amount of time had already forgotten him. Maybe the fact they were friends was all in his head and Soonyoung didn’t feel the same. Jihoon may have been just a clingy boy whom Soonyoung got stuck with for a couple of months and couldn’t wait to leave behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought alone made little Jihoon cry for hours in his room, face buried in the pillow so his parents wouldn’t hear his sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of that day, when Jihoon had thrown all of his hopes out of the window, the phone rang but he didn’t bother to answer. He thought it was probably another friend of his mother asking her to meet for a cup of tea so he let her answer instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine the shock and the excitement that pervaded him when his mother walked in the room saying that Soonyoung was on the phone waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon flew to snatch the phone from his mother’s hold and immediately answered, wiping with the sleeve of his sweater the tears that had been falling since that morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soonie?” It was clear from his small and broken voice that he had been crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoonie, were you crying? Why?” The other asked in a concerned tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would never call, that you forgot me.” Jihoon sniffed, trying to hold back the new tears that were threatening to fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my friend, Jihoonie. I could never forget you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Jihoon smiled brightly again and they went on the whole evening talking about what they did in the days they hadn’t seen each other, if they were excited about school starting and how Soonyoung’s friends envied him for befriending so many cool kids in Busan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung called again the next week, the week after that and the other week too. Before they could even realise, those long phone calls became a weekly appointment they never dared to miss in those months away from each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When summer was at the doors, they counted down the days for them to meet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon waited for Soonyoung in front of the latter’s house and when the boy got off his car, they didn’t wait a second before running into the other’s arms for a hug. Their excitement was so strong that Jihoon slipped and ended up bumping his head on Soonyoung’s. They laughed out loud, rubbing their heads, before eventually hugging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was that year that Soonyoung started being clingy with Jihoon. He would hug him whenever he could, saying that he had to make up for the time they spent apart. Had it been someone else, Jihoon would’ve been extremely annoyed but he didn’t mind if the ones wrapped around him were Soonyoung’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Years went by and, despite the obstacle distance was, the two boys became the bestest of friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would still call each other at least once a week but the moment they finally became grown-ups, their parents let them meet even during the rest of the year. Two fixed travels were Jihoon going to Seoul for Soonyoung’s birthday and Soonyoung going to Busan for Jihoon’s birthday. They couldn’t possibly spend those dates apart and they always looked forward to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them found fascinating seeing the other in a setting that wasn’t the one they were used to be in. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>What they mean is that they’ve mostly been in each other’s company, without many people around them. So imagine how it was intriguing for Soonyoung to witness a Jihoon, who he had seen smiling brightly and laughing out loud at his friends’ jokes, being all shy around his own friends. Soonyoung was a similar case into Jihoon’s eyes as he wasn’t yet used to the loud person Soonyoung was when together with his friends. The boy was rather calm and less annoying with Jihoon alone. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And once they’d seen this side of the other, they couldn’t help but want to discover every hidden side of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, what they had hoped for finally happened. Soonyoung and Jihoon ended up knowing everything about each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For example, about how Jihoon’s dream of becoming a scientist failed the moment he realised science wasn’t really his forte; about Soonyoung’s almost expulsion from school when he was caught punching one of his friends for bullying another classmate of theirs; about Jihoon and his love for music, when he realised he could make it his life and so he set as his goal to become a great artist who could make great songs; about Soonyoung getting laid for the first time with a girl met at a school club, after which he found out that girls weren’t exactly his cup of tea; about Jihoon coming out to his parents after he had a mild breakdown when, at a party, a friend of his stole his first kiss and he kind of liked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, that breakdown was nothing compared to the one he had today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Soonyoung are at the beginning of their twenties and yet here they are, spending another summer together in Busan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the last four years, it became a tradition of theirs to spend the last day of the holidays on the beach, sitting around a campfire and saying goodbye to summertime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would spend the entire morning digging a huge hole in the sand and bringing the wood on the beach only to start the fire in the late afternoon when the sun would start setting. Once the bonfire was ready, Soonyoung, Jihoon and their friends would sit in a circle around it. The first couple of minutes was usually spent bickering about where to sit as the whipped ones always wanted to be next to their crushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, no one ever thought of splitting Jihoon and Soonyoung. There wasn’t even the remote possibility that those two would sit far away from each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, they would start eating the food their mothers cooked and packed for them and drinking beers. (</span>
  <span>This year they can finally drink all together since Chan, the youngest one, has finally become an adult too.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tipsy and without any common sense to stop them from embarrassing themselves, at first, they played some random music and danced like there’s no one watching them. When most of the boys were tired and the mood had quieted down, they all sat on the sand and that was Jihoon’s cue to start playing his guitar and sing with his friend Seungkwan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment, with the golden lights of the sunset and of the campfire painting Soonyoung’s skin like a canvas; with the sea, reflecting the rosy-shades of the sky, standing at his back, quivering and vibrating as if he was expecting for something to happen on that shore; with the cicadas singing in harmony with the sound of the waves crashing not too far away from them that Jihoon had his epiphany. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Soonyoung closing his eyes as he swings his body to the music, Jihoon is left breathless at the sudden realisation that he felt for the boy, for his best friend, something that crosses the line of friendship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t exactly know what he feels, if it can be called love or not, but he knows that he feels like writing at least a thousand songs about the guy standing before him, about how beautiful and precious he is to him, about the special place he holds in his heart since the first moment they met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost scares Jihoon how strong this wave of feelings hit him and how he doesn’t want this very moment to end. He doesn’t want this day to die because he knows that, when the morning will come, he has to say goodbye to Soonyoung once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, he is so afraid for things to change now that he realised how he really feels for the slanted-eyed boy. He can’t stop thinking about it even while he is laying in Soonyoung’s arms that night. The other is peacefully sleeping while Jihoon tries to engrave every single detail of him in his mind and, heavy, heart, scared it would be the last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning comes and the two left their friends to go back home. Soonyoung still has some things to pack before he will leave in the early afternoon. Jihoon promised to help him but quickly stops by his house to shower and wear some clean clothes, taking the chance to calm himself a bit so he wouldn’t experience a breakdown in front of Soonyoung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even thirty minutes later, Jihoon is in his friend’s room, folding some clothes and handing them to Soonyoung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon has been silent for most of the time, too lost in his thoughts to actually say something and Soonyoung, noticing that something isn’t quite right asks, “Jihoonie, are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon snaps his head towards the boy. “Yes, I’m okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You seem quite out of it.” Soonyoung gets up from where he was sitting on the floor to walk close to Jihoon. “You haven’t said a word since we’ve come back from the beach.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a beat of silence between the two, long enough for Jihoon to ponder on whether to tell Soonyoung or not the truth about what was bothering him. In the end, he decided to tell him anyway. In the worst-case scenario, Soonyoung would leave, stop keeping in touch with Jihoon and coming here in summer. He wouldn’t see the other anymore and it maybe could help in lessening the pain and mending the wounds caused by his impulsive decision. “Do you remember the first year you came here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Soonyoung takes Jihoon by his hand to guide him to the blanket-ridden bed so they can sit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you remember how much I cried because I thought I would never see you again?” Jihoon shifts to his side so he can look at Soonyoung in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could never forget. You were so adorable and literally clung onto me the whole day like a koala. You didn’t want to let me go.” A small and soft giggle escapes Soonyoung’s lips as he ruffles the other’s hair. “What about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suddenly, I’m afraid again. I’ve been asking myself the whole night if you will be back next year or even for my birthday. I wonder if this is going to be the time you leave me behind for good.” Jihoon lowers his head, the courage he had mustered to tell Soonyoung about his feelings slowly leaving his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other immediately grabs one of Jihoon’s hands and intertwines their fingers together. Jihoon had always swatted the other’s hand away when he’d done this but now, he’s finding himself holding on that hand. “What made you so scared?” He asks and when Jihoon hesitates in answering, he insists. “You know you can tell me everything, right?” The brown-haired boy sighs and Soonyoung goes to grab his chin and lift his head so their eyes can meet. “Tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon briefly closes his eyes before shooting them open and locking gazes with Soonyoung once again. “It’s because I think I like you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoonie…” Soonyoung stops mid-sentence as he’s taken aback, pupils shaking while his brain tries to register if the words he has just heard are real or if he imagined them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon is slightly hurt by the other’s reaction, thinking that he really screwed it up. But there is no going back now, so he says, “I like you as something more than a friend and I know it’s stupid but I was wondering if you perhaps felt the same too or if now our friends-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s words are cut by Soonyoung’s lips on his, a sudden action that leaves the other frozen for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to do and how to actually react to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is a quick chaste kiss, just a touch of lips, but it’s enough to send Jihoon on cloud nine. When Soonyoung’s mouth leaves his, blushing creeps on the elder’s cheeks. Jihoon, on the other side, is standing there with eyes open and shock still evident on his face. At that, Soonyoung visibly panics and rushes to say, “I’m sorry, Jihoonie! I’ve been too impulsive, I didn’t mean to b-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, it is Soonyoung the one whose words has been cut by Jihoon diving for another kiss, less chaste than the previous one but still sweet. The two couldn’t help but smile as they pecked each other’s lips, slowly getting drunk in that new feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I thought it was impossible to fall for you even more than I already fell,” Soonyoung says when they eventually part to catch their breath. “Turns out I was wrong.” They chuckle and Soonyoung leaves a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead, cupping his cheek with his free hand as the other is still tight in Jihoon’s hold. “Every day, I fall even deeper and I don’t want to stop diving into you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to stop too,” Jihoon says, shifting so he can lean his forehead on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “So tell me you will come back to me and you won’t forget me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung takes Jihoon’s face in both of his hands now, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs as he says, “I could never forget you.” before diving into another, tender kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And this is it! <br/>I hope you enjoyed this short story and that it was good since I'm not used to writing such soft stories lol. <br/>It all started when I told my friend Zels about the plot for this story after listening to a certain song. She was excited because she too had an idea for a Soonhoon Busan series of drawings. This encouraged me into writing this story and her into drawing a masterpiece which you can check <a href="https://twitter.com/zelmalheiros/status/1229845558212415488?s=20"><strong>here</strong></a><br/>(leave a like and follow her, she's so talented and her drawings are so beautiful T-T) </p>
<p>Again, thank you so much for reading it and I hope to see you all real soon with the Still Lonely chapter!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>